Fly Away Now
by Bloody-Nitemare
Summary: Lust, darkness and evil clouded Ryo's eyes. He was hungry for power and fueled by lust that night. She kept quiet all this time, and the traumua is too great... RAPE, SUICIDE ATTEMPT, DARKFIC! ryo/oc, shou/oc


a/n: dedicated to my frien keyda! seh loves shou so i wrote one thoh my frien hoshi says tht this isn't god, wel screw her lol! As u can tell, i HATE ryo-sama! hes so borin n mean to sho!1 hoshi just lovs ryo for som reaon O.o anyways this has rape nd stuf in it! SO IF YO GET OFFEND, GTFO!

xoxoxoxoxoxo

Yuki brushed her shiny white hair. Parting it the way she always does, making her bangs cover her right eye. Her blood red eyes looked in the mirror in front of her. Snowy hair with red tips, red eyes, and creamy skin were some of her delicate features. The girl frowned; she was supposedly going to marry Marufuji Ryo in two months. The King of Obelisk Blue, the top student in his class, he was pretty hot too but... Yuki didn't like how he never talks to her.

He was always so cold, distant, ever since he left the Academy, it gotten worse. He lost respect for his opponents while he dueled; he had gotten so...rash. Tears welled up in Yuki's almond shaped eyes. Thinking of him made her remember of what he did to her. He hurt her physically, mentally and emotionally. His cold and distant eyes were clouded with lust and evil. Yuki looked at her wrists, there were bruises from where his hands grabbed her, the power in his grip was overwhelming for a frail girl. Yuki screamed and screamed, no one was able to hear her crying.

"Come on Yuki...we're going to be married soon, might as well get it over with it now.." Ryo whispered pinning his fiancée to the wall behind her. 

''No! Please Ryo-sama! Don't!" Yuki cried trying to remove her bony arms from his strong grip. Ryo's dark eyes stared into her innocent eyes; the girl's eyes welled up in tears. She felt one of her hands move up her skirt, trying to pull off her panties. "No! Please Ryo-sama...not now...not here..." she pleaded, starting to kick her long legs. 

Ryo laughed, succeeding with getting rid of the cotton that separated him and her tight canal. She felt his long fingers touch her smooth lips, 'Oh Kami-sama...please...save me' she thought starting to cry. His pants came off, "No! Ryo-sama! AH!" she screamed feeling his manhood in her tightness. He started to thrust faster, deeper and harder each time she screamed in pain.

The teenage girl cried grabbing the pair of scissors on her dresser, cutting her long hair. "Who the hell is that? All I see is a whore! Ryo-sama's little whore!" She screamed grabbing her hair and hacking away at it. Around twenty minutes, her hair went from reaching her bottom to chin. 

"It's only going to get worse after the wedding...Damn kazoku! Damn Okaa-san...Why couldn't you pick Shou-kun?" She screamed slashing her wrists with the pair of scissors. The razor sharp edge dug deep within her flesh, Yuki winced in pain as she dropped the bloody scissors. Blood trickled down her hand; large crimson drops hit the white tiled floor.

"Yuki-chan?" a female voice asked." Are you okay? It's Aika, look if you're not going to answer..."  
Yuki's eyes rolled to the door, seeing the yellow haired girl open the door. Her friend's hazel eyes widened, seeing the sight of Yuki like this. Her white and red hair was on the floor, blood droplets were on her feet and on a section of the floor. 

Aika grabbed her roommate and dragged her out of the dorm. Soon, the older girl was pulling Yuki towards the Infirmary. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Yes, you've been depressed but..." Aika shouted occasionally looking back at her. 

Yuki rolled her eyes, "You don't understand...you got Yuki-san...he keeps you happy. He would never hurt you in anyway, he would never touch you...he would never..." 

Aika stopped and looked back, " Did Ryo touch you? I don't fucking care if he is going to marry you...I'm going to fucking... AUGH!" She started running still holding onto Yuki.

The two made it to the Infirmary. The nurse, Emi Ayukawa, was sitting in the room alone, reading a cheap romance novel. "Hana and Aizawa-san? Do you need...KAMI! What happened? Your wrist!" she screamed grabbing the injured arm, inspecting the deep gash. Blood was still oozing out of it "I realize that you didn't at least try to treat it Aika-chan..." the nurse spoke grabbing a gauze around the arm. 

"I panicked, it's not every day you see your roommate cutting herself..." she spoke. The nurse added more pressure to the wound, attempting to stop the bleeding. 

She shook her head, "Why did you do this Yuki-chan?" she asked looking up at her. 

"Marufuji...Ryo...us...alone...rape...w ¬hore...his…little...whore" were the only words she spoke.

It took a few months for Yuki to recover from depression. Ryo was arrested, but got out on bail because of his dueling manager. But the judge gave Yuki a restraining order against the predator, the arranged wedding was off. Yuki's family apologized to the girl, since they thought Ryo was a good kid. Shou, Ryo's younger brother was surprised as well. 

He thought his Onii-sama was...well I can't think of any descriptive words here... but he was angry that Ryo did this to Yuki. 'Kaiser' was now looked down upon, apparently he was going to duel a famous duelist. 

But since this scandal was found out, he wasn't getting any duels for a while, fans left him, his family didn't even accept him anymore. The only question now was...was that the only time Marufuji Ryo raped Aizawa Yuki? Did she get pregnant and have to get an abortion?

A few more months later, Yuki sat underneath a tree near a cliff. A pleasant breeze brushed through the sakura blossoms, causing some petals to fall. Yuki smiled as she watched the pink petals fall into her short hair. 

When did Sakura grow near a cliff's edge? Why is it growing on a Pacific island anyways? she thought but didn't care. Her depression was long gone, she felt happy to be away from everyone. 

"Yu-Yuki-chan?" Yuki turned her head, her hair moving around in the wind. A small blue haired boy stood by the tree. 

"Shou-kun..." the girl spoke blushing slightly. 

"Can...I...umm...sit...with you?" Shou asked stepping towards Yuki. 

"Of course...you don't have to ask me every time."

Shou blushed and nodded sitting beside his friend. "It's been almost a year since you told..about..the..thing" he said. 

"Mhm...If I didn't tell...I would've been dead by now...I wouldn't be the only one dead either." Yuki admitted staring at the horizon. 

Shou looked at her, "You would have committed suicide?" he shouted grabbing her shoulder.

"I would've killed a child without knowing it either..." she sighed shutting her eyes. 

"Child...you mean you were..."

"Yeah...It hurts when I think about it. Carrying his unborn child...killing it..." Yuki sighed once more, but looked up into the sky.

"How did you find out you were...pregnant with Onii-sama's baby?" Shou asked looking at the sky too. 

"Ayukawa-sensei gave me a test after I told her. She then asked me if I wanted an abortion... That's why I was gone for two weeks a few months ago…." Yuki said. 

"You said you didn't want to kill it, you do know that an abortion is killing it before it's born right?"

Yuki said nothing. "I wanted to carry someone else's child. I still want to be with that person right now... but I think he thinks I'm a whore..." she sighed, twirling her fingers in her hair. 

" Who did you want to be with?" Shou asked moving a bit closer to his friend. 

"Umm...you know him very well...you probably know him the better than anyone else would."

"Aniki? You want to be with Judai? He already is with ..." The boy stated, but was cut off by Yuki. Her head was rested on his shoulder. 

"No...I don't want Judai...or anyone else...but...you" Yuki said feeling a blush creep up her neck. Shou was stunned, he never expected anyone to want him.

"I don't want you...I NEED you Marufuji Shou..." Yuki spoke rising her head, her face started to move closer to his. His face was just centimeters away from hers. Yuki's forehead rested on Shou's, he knew what she wanted now. He gently planted a tender kiss on her lips. And from there, the two never left each other. The two lived in the same dorm room; they stayed boyfriend and girlfriend until the age of twenty-five.

At the age of twenty-five, Shou proposed to Yuki. The wedding took place shortly after the proposal. When Yuki walked down the aisle with her arm wrapped around Shou's, she couldn't help but say

" Marufuji Yuki-san" and it never sounded so right.


End file.
